


Context, please?

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: "Ducky" Sounds Like a Donald Duck-character. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Head Bitch In Charge Pepper Potts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would regret smiling when he found out. This was a fucking nightmare. Oh sure, true love and all that is great, but when they teamed up... Stuff happened. Stuff not even Tony's money could save them from. </p><p>(If you think this is angsty - please see the tags. Spoiler: it's not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context, please?

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF! ALL THE FLUFF! I AM SO DAMN TIRED OF ALL THE MISCOMMUNICATION, INSECURITES AND ANGST THIS FANDOM HAS. SO. FLUFF. YOU ARE FUCKING WELCOME. 
> 
> Hi. Again. This has been sitting on my computer for a while, so I fixed up some stuff and voila! Just for you.  
> Don't know if I'll expand on this, we'll see. But I promised more Ducky, so... Yay! 
> 
> AND I WILL NEVER STOP WITH THE SOULMATE-THING THEY DESERVE HAPPINESS OKAY SHUT UP.
> 
> Let me know what you think?  
> Tumblr: amemah.tumblr / thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr
> 
> Kyss og kos og klem <3

“Hey, really glad you’re back, digging the metal arm – _so_ happy you’re not a HYDRA-puppet anymore, Steve was starting to get really grumpy. I got to run, but feel free to eat some of the cupcakes, made them _just_ for you!” Darcy turned around with a smile, facing the way she was walking again, as that had always been a big plus in her book. She didn’t really pay much attention to the dumbstruck look on the Sergeant, too wrapped up in the e-mail from Pepper telling her to get her ass downtown right now. Her boss didn’t use quite those words, but Darcy was nothing if not good at reading between the lines.

“I genuinely thought those words would make more sense once I got some context, but I’m still _just_ as confused.” Sergeant Barnes drawled, making Darcy stop in her tracks and whirl around. She was surprised, and pleased, to note she was still standing on her heels.

“Soulmates.” Steve said, looking between them with a grin on his face. Sam was smiling too, and Colonel Rhodes – when did he get here, Tony’s is supposed to _notify_ her, damn it – wasn’t smiling, per se, but there was a distinctly amused tilt to his lips. He’d picked up some things from Natasha, apparently.

“Yes.” Darcy answered as she stalked towards Barnes, heels clicking against the wood of the floor.

“It would appear so,” Barnes smirked, his hands tucked into the pocket of his pants. Apparently SHIELD was great regarding both world security _and_ well-fitting jeans. 

“You were until very recently a brainwashed assassin. Should we wait a few days before we go out on a date, let you get settled in?” Darcy looked up at him with a concerned frown in place. The Sergeant wasn’t the tallest, but he still had few inches on her even in heels. This relationship was already looking very promising. And she didn’t think he needed the metal arm to hold her up against a wall, but it couldn’t _hurt_ , could it?

“It’s been a few months, I should be fine. Friday okay?” He smiled at her with his head cocked to the side, making him look a lot younger than 90-something. Darcy was tempted to swoon a little bit, you know – for encouragement.

“Yep. Pick me up at eight, have JARVIS give you instructions regarding my whereabouts,” Darcy grinned at him before turning around. “I have to go save some poor man from getting his ass chewed out by Pepper Potts. See ya!”


End file.
